I Fell In Love With A Fictional Character!
by SilentScreaming1944
Summary: I'm your stereotypical nerdy Otaku. Who got sent into an Anime world full of Pirates. And devil fruits, one of which I accidentally ate... Practically forced to join my favorite pirates' crew. Not to mention I somehow got a pet horse named Ed. My adventures in my fantasy just came true. As a certain straw hat swept me off my feet! Luffy/OC Story. Slight Ace/OC, mainly Luffy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hai everypeoples! As you already know to the people who HAVEN'T READ MY FT STORY T-T I'm trying my hand at Anime stories! And this one was inspired by my friend AikaWazHereRawr! They're story A Heart Of Fire made me wanna write my own story! So here it is! PLEASE LOVE IT! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, no matter how much I yearn to... Or McDonald's... *sigh***

**On with the story!**

My name is Tabitha-Rose Tate. My best friends and close family call me Tabitha or Tabby. I'm seventeen years old. I'm a major One Piece fan and well, I never expected to actually meet the Straw Hat pirates. It kinda happened by chance… If you call being cursed by a grumpy old witch and banished to the world of One Piece until my judgment day arrived chance.

Ok your probably wondering. How the holy taco does a witch banish you to a non-existent world?! Well I'll explain. It happened yesterday evening, when I was happily watching episode 135 of One Piece over again in my Otaku cave, a.k.a my cluttered room. Eating popcorn and drinking the leftover iced tea from McDonald's that was in the fridge. When suddenly, there was a rather loud knock on the door. I had to _pause_ my episode, get _out_ of my _comfy bed_, _put on_ my Chopper slippers, _walk_ down the _two_ sets of stairs, and _down_ the hall to get the door.

I opened it to see a wrinkly old lady with white stringy hair and a crooked long wooden scepter-cane thingy. Her eyes and face in general were all wrinklified and old looking. She looked like a sadder and seriously older and frailer version of Doctorine.

She smiled an almost toothless smile at me. "Hello sweetie, would you mind to greatly to let a poor old lady come in for a snack?"

Did I seriously come out of my Otaku Cave to feed an old hag?! Is this what I wasted my precious One Piece time on?! "No. Get lost granny, I was watching One Piece when you so rudely interrupted me. So no thanks." And with that, I kindly slammed the door in her face. Old hag ainít got any sense of consideration for the youth!

What? So I wasn't to kind to the old lady. It's her fault for interrupting my One Piece time. She deserved it!

But the fun wasn't over yet. I had just reached the first stair, when the there was another knock at the door. I growled and turned around, making my way back to the door. This time, I opened it and crossed my arms. Closing my eyes I sighed bitterly. "What is it lady? I have more important things to do at the moment.

Bad idea, I should have kept my eyes open. Because she hit me upside the head with her scepter-cane thingy. And it hurt! I flinched and held my head with both my hands in pain. My eyes bolting open. Instead of seeing the old hag, I saw a black banshee-like creature with a tall pointy hat and long gross fingernails.

I wanted to scream, but one of her disgusting long finger-nailed hands clamped my mouth shut. I really wish I hadnít answered the door in the first place…

The banshee-witch woman snarled. "Listen girly. Until you learn some manners. I place a curse on you. The day you learn your lesson, is the day you shall return. Until then for every person you are rude towards. Its another **month** to be stuck without any return pass. You have twenty-four hours to prepare yourself Tabitha Rose. Prepare yourself for the ride of your life." And with that, the banshee-witch lady released my mouth and disappeared.

What the holy taco just happened?! Well. Twenty-four hours later, at 9:35 on the nose. I literally vanished in a cloud of light blue smoke. Screaming my face off.

I then reappeared in the middle of the desert; my black stuffed animal horse I had been clutching onto had turned into a strong black horse. My two favorite blankets had turned into an ankle length cream long sleeved plain Arabian robe with a dark brown hood and dark brown scarf around my waist, but what's worse was that my beautiful long curly blond hair was now super pale almost white mid-neck length straight slightly choppy hair with fringy bangs across my forehead. My skin was way paler as well. And my flat chest was bigger. Actually, I'm pretty sure I had become a D-cup in a millisecond… my brown slippers had become brown ankle high flat footed loose boots, and I could have sworn I was skinnier. The only thing that didn't change was my One Piece earrings and my golden necklace with my engagement ring around it. Yeah that's right people. I'm engaged. But sadly. My fiancé is in heaven watching me. I hate war for that reason… But back on subject, I was glad at least some thing important to me didn't disappear. But… Where the holy taco am I? Where's my Otaku Cave? Where's Rachael? And Chris? Where the holy taco AM I?!

_Oh wait. I'm in the World of One Piece._

**So... That was part 1 of the two part story opener! IF YOU HATE IT I AM SORRY! GOMENASAI! *bows repeatedly* **

**Katherine: Ya know... You should introduce your OC's first ya nutter! **

**Silent: Zip it number 23! **

**Katherine: Don't call me that... **

**Silent: What? Ya jealous of all your 22 OTHER OC family members? Marcel is the oldest of course :D**

**Katherine: You are so pitiful... *sighs pitifully***

**Silent: BAKA! *hits with the old witch-banshee's scepter-cane thingy* **

**Katherine: COWARD! *cat fight***

**Luffy: Hey Brooke? Where's the meat? You promised me meat if I joined you guys for the authors notes! *pouts***

**(Meat pours out o the sky)**

**Luffy: MEEEEEEAAAAAATTTT! **

**Silent: Luffy? Care to do the disclaimer?**

**Luffy: *his mouth is overflowing with meat* Chiwent Chweamig justat dowen Sone Pweche (Silent Screaming Doesn't Own One Piece)**

**Silent: Like I understood any of that. But whatever. THANKS MINNA-SAN! *waves***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai there everypeoples! I'm back with chapter 2! I'm trying to add in a bit of Tabitha's past. And some other stuff. For one. Her full name is Katherine Elizabeth Tabitha-Rose Tate. I know, I know... Its a mouthful. But whatev's. And I'd like to thank hikenace45, StarGuard147 and THomassun30 for the wonderful reviews! And thanks to everyone who followed and favorited my story!**

**Katherine: Crazy author...**

**Silent: Oh stuff it number 23! Or must I call** **Sanji-kun to uh... ****_Escort_**** you out of here? *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* **

**Katherine: NO! *hides in closet***

**Silent: *scoffs* Figures... Anyways... Luffy! Disclaimer please!**

**Luffy: Uh... Oh right! Silent-sama doesn't own One Piece! As obsessive as she is. She doesn't own us!**

**Silent: *bear hugs Luffy* OH LUFFY-SAMA I LOVE YOU~**

**Luffy: AH! *tries to shove off* GET OFF ME BROOKE!**

**Katherine: *peeking from the closet and talking in a whisper* On with the story!**

_Chapter 2…_

I curled into a ball and held my head in my hands. Oh please God… Tell me I'm dreaming… I mean, I'm overjoyed to be in my favorite Anime. But honestly, I wanna go home. Where the holy taco am I? I mean where in One Piece. It looks like I'm in Alabasta. Wait… ALABASTA?! Oh holy taco I hope its not the arc I think it is… I hope I don't run into crocodile or any of his millions, billions, or anyone else for that matter.

I would have been fine had I known where I was. But sadly, I was in the middle of the vast Alabastan desert. Not to mention I didn't have any food. I apparently had no water either… It was also killer hot out here. Why couldn't I have appeared somewhere like Rainbase? Even if I accidentally bump into Crocodile or Robin. At last there's water and food there…

I unraveled myself from the ball I had formed, and stood up. Dusting off the front of the cloak and attempting to dust off the back. I walked over to my horse. I should really name it… But what is it? A boy? Or a girl? I quickly checked, and moments later I was having an awkward staring contest with the horse.

I narrowed my eyes. "What the holy taco are you staring at blondie?" I sneered, the horse may have ha a black coat, but it had a light blonde mane and a braided tail. _He reminds me of that blond guy from Fullmetal Alchemist…_

The horse seemed to understand me and huffed in my direction. Sticking its nose in the air and pawing at the ground with its hooves.

I crossed my arms. "You seem arrogant. You stubborn horse." All I received was the horse kick a hoovefull of sand in my direction. Causing me to cough.

"What the holy taco was that for blondie?!"

The horse snorted at me. _This horse is really asking for it…_

Wiping the sand from my face, I managed to growl at him. Or at least I think it's a him. I'm not good at genders for animals… _He seriously reminds me of that stubborn short kid from Fullmetal…_

He horsie glared at me. So I just glared at him as well.

"You look to much like the dude from Fullmetal. I'm naming you… Aw crud what was his name… Oh right! Edward. So your name is gonna be Edward. Ya stubborn blondie." I concluded.

_Edward_ simply snorted a reply, flipping his mane back out of his eyes. Diva.

I huffed and walked around to Ed's side, trying to climb up onto his saddle. Ed simply trotted a few feet away when I tried getting on. _Oh he better not be doing that..._

So I walked over to him and tried again. But he trotted away once again. This is not funny.

After many failed attempts of mounting the stubborn thing, I tried the one thing I really hate doing… I'm gonna reason with blondie…

I swallowed my spit, crossing my arms I stared straight at Ed. Who looked as giddy as can be…

"Look Ed… I don't particularly like you. And I suspect you don't like me very much. But can we just _cooperate_ with each other until I get another horse. Alright?" I bargained. And let me tell you, bargaining with a horse-or a stubborn horse, is like trying to fit into a pair of jeans from when you were twelve. It just doesn't happen.

But Ed watched me for a second, probably considering my offer. Then he snorted and turned sideways, apparently allowing me climb onto his back.

I eyed him oddly. "So is this a yes?" He horsie nodded, and I climbed on with minor difficulty.

* * *

About an hour or so later, while Ed and me were riding off into nowhere in an awkward silence. Or as awkward as silence can get with a horse. My throat was burning and chapped, and I was crazy hungry. _Wow… I wonder if this is what Luffy felt like when he was in the desert… I'm almost to starving to think…_

I felt my eyelids slowly begin to close and my head lean against Ed's neck. _God I want to sleep… But… Will I wake up? Oh I wonder how Chris and Rachael are doing..._

_**~DREAMLAND~**_

_"You know Tabby? Some day you'll rot your brains out by watching that crap." Chris nagged, dodging the pillow that was then sent at his head._

_"Anime is not crap! It's a way of life!" I said, making crazy hand gestures and stuff. Chris sighed. My stupid older brother had something against Anime that I couldn't understand. He let me stay in his spare room after Oliver passed away. Chris and his wife Rachael were my only family left. Mom and dad died when I was seven, and Uncle Felix took me and Chris in. That was, until he passed away three years ago... Leaving a twenty-year-old Chris to be my guardian._

_"Either way, you should get off your lazy ass and go gat a job! I even got that job section from the newspaper for you!" My brother urged, tossing a slightly crumbled newspaper at me. I caught it and sent Chris a disgusted look. "No one reads the paper anymore. Where did you find one?" I scoffed, sticking my tongue out for emphasis._

_Chris sent me his Just-shut-up-and-read-the-dang-thing look. The one that reminded me of Zoro's face when someone wakes him up from a nap._

_I shut up and quietly skimmed through it. Nothing catching my eye. "Why do I need a job again?" I whined. _

_Chris sighed, sitting down on my One Piece patterned unmade bed beside me. "Listen Tab. Your almost an adult-"_

_"Almost being the key word." I commented, causing him to glare at me._

_"No. But as I was saying, your almost an adult. Meaning you should get a job. Because someday, me and Rachael will have kids-"_

_"If she doesn't turn out to be barren and you aren't sterile." I quickly added, before getting smacked upside he head by Chris._

_"Shut up Tabitha-Rose. That's not funny." _

_I simply shrugged. "It must seem so immature of me, maybe I'm not ready to be an adult." I taunted, sighing innocently._

_Chris groaned. "Katherine Elizabeth Tabitha-Rose Tate. Will you stop being such a smart ass?! I took you in cause you didn't have anywhere else to go! You ungrateful little girl! So weather or not you like it, if you don't get a job soon. I'm going to force you to start paying rent. And without a job you have no money. Meaning no way to pay me. So shut up and get to job hunting. I swear to God mom and dad would be ashamed." He snapped. When the holy freaking burrito did he drag mom and dad into this?! Its just a freaking job! God! Have a cow!_

_I sighed. "Sorry Chris. I just don't think I'll have the time for a job... I still have school ya know. And babysitting Mrs. Bondibilch's brats... Sorry..." _

_Chris side hugged me. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Its alright Katherine-" I shot him a glare._

_He meekly sent me an apologetic look. "Sorry, I mean Tabitha." I nodded and set my head back on his shoulder._

_"Don't leave me Chris... you're all I have..." I muttered._

_Chris hugged me tighter. "I would never leave you Tabby. Not for anything."_

_"Good." _

_Chris turned to me and frowned worriedly. "Hey Blondie! Wake up!" He shouted, but his voice didn't sound like his voice. More deeper and almost equally familiar._

Then my dream began fading away, and my vision started coming back. At first all I saw was a black blob with an orange hat on. But then it became easier to see. I was in the arms of a shirtless tan raven haired dude with freckles on his face and an orange cowboy hat with faces on the front strapped with beads. He also had, well. In my opinion. Nicely toned abs. And a tattoo with the word ASCE. But the S was crossed out. Like someone accidentally put it there in place of the C...

_Wait... Hold the phone! A...S...C...E... A...C...E... Ace... Ace? __**ACE?!**_

_Oh my holy taco I'm in the arms of Portgas D. Ace!_

**Silent: Woah! *mindblown* That was epic! **

**Katherine: Since when do I say holt burrito? Woman your missing my trademark here!**

**Luffy: *has a piece of meat in his mouth* Well I think the chapter should have more meat in it. I SAW NO MEAT!**

**Katherine: *boxes Luffy's ears* You can't watch a book ya nutter!**

**Silent: Welp! Until next time! Thank you all for the reviews and the follows and favorites! It made my day to see it all! **

**Bai minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai everypeoples! WOAH! I wasn't on FF yesterday or the day before. And when I returned. BAM! My reviews had multiplied *heart eyes* THANK YOU EVERYPEOPLES!**

**Katherine: I was surprised that you even ****_GOT_**** reviewers. Your not that great an author. *dodges flying lemur* OI! I was only joshing!**

**Silent: *chibi tears* You still hurt my feelings T^T**

**Luffy: *pats Silent on the back* No need for tears... They aren't cool. **

**Silent: Arigatō Luffy-sama *bear hugs* PLEASE DO THE DISCLAIMER LUFFY-SAMA!**

**Luffy: *is trying to shove the fangirling author off of him* FINE! But only if you GET OFF OF ME!**

**Silent: *releases and sulks in emo corner* fine...**

**Luffy: *smiling* SilentScreaming1944 doesn't own anything! Except for Tabitha and Ed. Katrina is her friends character! **

**Silent: Thank you! ^-^**

**Katherine: *rolls eyes* On with the story...**

* * *

Once my mind had registered what-or who was holding me. My eyes widened and I almost screamed. If it wasn't for the fact that when I opened my mouth, nothing came out… Not a sound. Absolutely nothing.

Ace gave me an odd look. "Um… Are you alright? You passed out in the middle of the desert. You barely had a pulse." _Ace… Ace… Ace… ACE… ACE. __**ACE!?**_

I sat up quickly, frantically trying to stand without further humiliating myself.

"Uh… U-Um… I'm fine! F-fine… I'll be fine. T-thanks." I somehow muster that sentence. I stumbled when I went to fully stand up. Ace caught me before I fell though. Causing a mad blush to creep onto my face.

Ace gave me a yeah right look. Before helping me back onto my feet. "Sure you are." He said sarcastically.

Now I'm very confused. _If I ran-no... Woke up, to see Ace. Than I must be in Alabasta. How did I end up in Ace's arms? The last thing I remember was falling asleep on Ed's back. Hold on... Where is that stubborn blondie? Oh he better not have left... I'd pull out all the hair on his head! _

I grumbled, thinking many murderous thoughts of that darn horse. _That stupid horse... _I looked around to see if Ed was in fact still here. Seeing only sand and Ace, I kept thinking my murderous thoughts.

_If I find-no. When I find that oversized pony. I'll make him wish he was still a stuffed animal... Oooh... Man he has nerve..._

"Hey girl?"

_I'll kill him and then revive him only to kill him again... Oh holy taco that horse is gonna get it... Leaving me in the middle of the desert to fend for myself..._

"Hey lady? Are you listening to me?"

_I should have bought the white stuffed horse instead of the black one... Man... I bet he's happily trotting along into the sunset without a care in the world-_

"Hey blondie?! Earth to Ms. Blonde!" I snapped out of my thoughts when a hand waved in front of my face. Ace's hand.

I turned to look a him. He looked a bit exasperated. _Has he been trying to get my attention this whole time?_

"Sorry... I'm back. What were you asking?" I asked. My blood cooling down after the little death plan for Ed.

Ace sighed. "I asked you what your name was?"

I stopped. _Um... Do I have to give him my __**WHOLE**__ name? Its long. And kinda private... Think of a replacement name... Uh... Oh!_ "My name is Tabitha Rose. Your Ace. Right?" He nodded.

Silence followed. That same awkward silence I had shared with that stubborn blond horse before I passed out.

I shyly smiled. _My god Tabitha! Your in front of one of your Anime crushes and you can't even think up a good sentence! _

I was about to say something. But Ace beat me to it. "So what are you doing in the desert all by yourself?" He asked.

_Well I technically wasn't alone. But my companion abandoned me..._ "Uh... Well... I'm sorta lost. I wasn't alone though. I had a horse with me, but he must've left me behind when I passed out... But yeah. I'm lost." I replied, sighing.

Ace nodded, understanding what I was saying. _At least he doesn't think I'm weird... I hope... _

Ace then asked me another question. "So where were you headed?"

_Crap... Where AM I going? What was that town in Alabasta? Uh... Nanohaven? No... Nanohana? I think it was Nanohana..._

I swallowed. "Uh... Nanohana...?" I said, but it sounded more like a question to me... Ace raised an eyebrow.

_Wait. Wasn't Nanohana that town he was in when the Straw Hats first got to Alabasta?_

"What a coincidence. That's where I'm going to. Care to travel together?" He asked. _Holy taco. Portgas D. Ace. THE Portgas D. Ace. Is asking me to go with him to Nanohana. __**YES! **_

I smiled hugely. Kinda like Luffy does when he's happy. "Sure!" I practically squealed. But covered my mouth my my hands right after.

I looked at Ace to see what expression he'd make. Hoping he wouldn't change his mind and run away from me. But he did the exact opposite. He burst out laughing.

I pouted. Watching the Mera Mera user laugh.

"And what the holy taco is so funny?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

Ace's laughter died down a bit. "I'm sorry Tabitha. Your reaction wasn't quite what I had expected. You sound excited." He then continued his laughter, but in a smirk now.

_I grumbled. Yippe... He does think I'm a loon..._

* * *

_**~{[]}~**_

* * *

We had been walking for about five or so hours. Hot, tiring hours. When I caught a small glimpse of a town in the distance. It looked familiar. But hey, who the holy taco cares of what looks familiar or what doesn't, when your starving and almost on the verge of passing out again due to dehydration.

I cheered. Getting Ace's attention. "I see a town! Over there! **CIVILIZATION**!" I blurted out in a raspy-ish voice due to my extremely dry throat and such.

Apparently my sudden outburst was found amusing by my raven-haired companion. For he laughed again. _Man... I must be some sort of comedian or something..._

I grumbled for like the hundredth time today. Crossing my arms I trudged through the hot desert towards the town.

* * *

_**~{[]}~**_

* * *

Once we arrived at the town that I found out was Nanohana, I immediately began my search for a diner. Practically running through the entire town to find one. Ace following me, both of us running at a steady pace.

After at least twenty minutes of looking. I still couldn't find one. Holy taco how hard is it to find a freaking diner in this godforsaken town? I groaned in annoyance, sitting down on a bench I had found.

"Its kinda weird that in a town this big, you can't find a single diner." Ace said, sitting down next to me.

"I know where a diner is." A monotone voice behind us said. Me and Ace turned to see a tall tan girl with long green hair pulled up into a side ponytail. She had a relevantly large bust, and her eyes were a mixture of yellow and orange. She had a long sleeved black top showing off her midriff, brown shorts, and sandals that came up to her calves. She also had a long looking sword in a long silver and gold sheath attached to her loose black belt.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

The girl smirked and leaned her elbows on the back of the bench lazily. "My names Katrina Rose. And you?"

Ace raised an eyebrow and whispered in my ear. "Isn't your name Rose?" I froze. _Aw cruddy world... Now things are gonna be awkward..._

I nodded. "I'm Tabitha. And this is Ace." I said, and Ace politely nodded at Katrina.

I then remember what she had said earlier. "So about this diner you were talking about?"

She nodded. "Yeah... Follow me."

She stepped back away from the bench before running and grabbing the end and flipping over the bench top. Landing in front of us on both feet. Holy taco she's a ninja!

She turned her head sideways and began walking dow the road, then she stopped and turned. "Well? Are you guys coming or not?" She then smirked and continued walking down the road.

Me and Ace exchanged glances. Before I added. "She's a ninja I bet." This statement caused Ace to laugh again. And we were running to catch up with the greenette.

* * *

**Silent: Er mah gerd! *spazzes* That was EPIC!**

**Katherine: Overreacting much? **

**Silent: *sticks her tongue out***

**Luffy: I want meeeeeaaaat!**

**Katherine: *hands him a box of steak* Here.**

**Luffy: MEAT! *dives in***

**Silent: *fangirling* Luffy-sama is so cute when he's eating *chibi heart eyes***

**Katherine: *looks at her oddly* You need a sanity check Brooke.**

**Silent: NOPE! *still admiring Luffy***

**Katherine: *sighing* Due to Silent being... "Occupied" at the moment. I'll say good bye. So Bai taco's! *dodges flying steak from Luffy's messy eating* YOU ARE SO DISGUSTING! *hurries away***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everypeoples! IAMSOFREAKINGSORRYFORNOTUPDATINGINANETERNITY! But I have very good excuses! One: between all the holidays, I had family over and was very very busy. Two: I kept getting ill, that happens to me a lot (weak heart for my age and a very terrible immune system) Three: School and my job caught up to me. But I managed to finish this chapter!**

**Katherine: You are a very lazy no good slacker, Silent. **

**Luffy: Ya, I wanted to know what happens next!**

**Katherine: *raises eyebrows* You READ?!**

**Silent: *gasps***

**Katherine: Wow...**

**Luffy: Nah, Nami read it to me!**

**Silent & Katherine: *sweatdrop***

**Silent: Anyways, before my cold returns lemme post dis baby.**

**Katherine: Yo blockhead? Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Silent: . . . . . OH RIGHT! *claps hands together* Ready guys?**

**Katherine: Yeah whatever...**

**Katherine, Luffy, Nami, Marcel, Sanji, Katrina, Ace, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp & Silent: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYPEOPLES!**

**Luffy: *in a singsong voice* And a ha-ppy new year!**

**Silent: *laughs* On with the story!**

* * *

Struggling to catch up with Katrina, I ran behind Ace tiredly. Who knew that nearly dying of thirst and lack of food could make a person so worn out?

Katrina made a sharp turn down a narrow alley, which made Ace turn, and caused me to almost crash into a group of people. Sadly in the end, I DID end up crashing into _(thanks a billion defective footing of mine…)_ knocking over three people. One of the I recognized, it was Smoker… Smoker?! Holy Taco!

I scrambled to get up, and ran like heck to catch up with Katrina and Ace. As I was running I made the mistake of looking behind me, as it turns out. The cigar-loving Marine was following me. _Hm… He must've seen Ace…_

I sprinted faster. Of all the Marines in One Piece, I really didn't like Smoker… I have asthma, but I don't know whether or not I would still have it in the universe.

I saw Katrina leap over a fence all pro ninja-like _(I swear she's hokage or something.),_ with Ace following her after. I glanced behind me again to see Smoker gaining on me. _Gah! I really wish I had taken up those exercise classes Chris had recommended!_

I ran faster and jumped over the fence. Only to land (and not even close to gracefully) on the other side, but on my feet. Then my knees. Then my face.

Yes, oh holiest of tacos. I angelically fell on my face in front of my Anime crush Ace. If this situation gets worse I might just cry.

I struggled to peel my face off of the ground, and realized that Smoker had made his way over the fence, and was towering over me.

_Holy double taco… Smoker's smoke… is… Is… I can't breath…_ I stumbled onto my feet just seconds before nearly getting grabbed by the back of my shirt by Sir Smoker the Smelly** (A.N. I know, I know. Unoriginal :P I'm having writers block…)**. I held my breath and with all my strength I threw myself forward and continued after ace and Katrina.

When Katrina finally stopped in front of a restaurant called… Spicebean I think it was… I didn't really look. I was in the place and at a seat at the bar with a menu in my hands within seconds.

_Sauté Rice… Boiled rice… A ham sandwich… Rice balls… I don't care! Gimme it all!_

I ordered and began licking my lips. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Food! Oh wonderful… I'm turning into Luffy…

Ace sat down next to me and ordered some other food. And Katrina sat on his right.

When the food arrived I almost literally inhaled it all. And then ordered some more. But about half way through my second or third course I realized Ace had face-planted into his food. And everyone around us was backing away. _Oh right, narcolepsy..._

I also realized that Katrina was poking Ace repeatedly in the shoulder. Poor girl, she has no idea. _Wait a sec… Oh crap… She's gonna… Wait __**KATRINA!**_

Before I could react she lifted her fist up and brought it down onto Ace's head. And he collapsed onto the ground, still snoring softly.

I swallowed the food I was chewing and glared at the greenette. "What did you do that for?! He's just sleeping!" I shouted.

She only shrugged. "Not my fault, he was unresponsive, so I whacked him. That ought to have waken him up." She stated, crossing her tan arms.

I grumbled. _So much for nice hokage girl…_

I was going to shoot a smart remark back at her, but I heard faint footsteps coming from outside. Then Ace sat up and groggily got back onto his stool and kept eating.

Katrina looked towards me with a confused look. And mouthed the words '_What the heck?!'_ To me.

I shrugged and mouthed back '_narcolepsy'._ And she nodded in understanding.

Ace rubbed his head where Katrina had clobbered him. "What in the world?" He muttered, and I saw Katrina cringe.

"You were hit on the head." I stated, holding back my laughter. Katrina was holding back her own laughter by the looks of things.

Then Smoker walked in and sat down beside me, and I quit giggling. _Wait. The bar, Ace's narcolepsy kicking in while he was eating… Smoker… Alabasta… Then that means… Where I'm sitting… Oh crap._

I turned slowly to look behind me at the door.

I suddenly heard the faint words of a certain pirate. And gulped.

"Gomu Gomu no..." And good lord the next thing I know is I was sent through at least three walls, landing on top of Katrina. Who appeared to be in a daze.

With difficulty, I stood up and turned around. Expecting to see Ace storming over towards a certain raven-haired straw hat. One that made my heart skip a beat once I laid my eyes on him.

_**Thump thump... Thump thump...**_

_Oh my holy taco. Since when did my heart beat so fast when I looked at Luffy?_ My eyes widened. _Is it? Do I? But he's a... _

He was frantically stuffing random foods into his mouth when our eyes locked. A mixture between satisfactory and blankness lied in his charcoal eyes. And for a moment he paused eating and grinned at me, his usual gleeful and carefree smile.

I blushed. _Why am I blushing?! Man almighty... Its something about these D. boys that send my heart in wild directions. _

Then, Ace stormed over towards Luffy, seemingly unnoticed by said boy. Mumbling under his breath. I could hear something along the lines of Doing that to me... And more grumbling, that exited Ace's mouth before he actually saw who had slammed him through the multiple walls. Then his face changed into a happier one. He was about to say hi to Luffy when Smoker smashed his head into the ground and yelled at Luffy.

"STRAW HAT!" Smoker _yelled. I found Luffy! And if I either stay with him or Ace. I could ask to join Luffy's crew! That would be amazing! _

I quietly made my way closer to Ace, Smoker and Luffy. Careful not to draw to much attention to myself.

Luffy just kept eating. And eating. And eating. Then he made some sort of link in his relatively thick head. He then quickly stuffed the rest of the food on his plate into his already crammed mouth and ran for it. Smoker following closely behind.

I needed to act fast if I was going to join Luffy's crew. Helping Ace up, I looked back at the door that Luffy and Smoker had ran out of.

"Ace? Can I come with you to help him?" I asked. Tilting my head slightly.

Ace smiled slightly and nodded. And I grinned. Together we almost reached the door when a vaguely familiar voice caught my attention.

"O-Oi Blondie! Where the heck do you think your going? Wait for me!" Katrina ordered. Rushing over to me and Ace. Then we left.

I was running faster now that my tummy was full. So I was keeping up with Ace, and somehow Katrina was behind me.

Up ahead I could just make out Smoker and his men chasing after Luffy. My heart was pounding when I saw Luffy turn left and run down another street, and the rest of the Straw Hat pirates frantically packing up and running away.

Ace was running faster now, so it was getting harder to keep up with him. I managed to run without falling though. We had just caught up with Smoker when Ace jumped in front of them by a ways, with Luffy running close by.

Ace was saying something to Luffy but I couldn't make out what it was. But after seeing this episode of One Piece over seventeen times I can remember what they were saying pretty well.

I slowed down a bit and grabbed Katrina's arm, pulling her to the side to avoid getting in the line of fire when Ace and Smoker began fighting.

"What's the big idea blondie? Don't pull me around like a rag doll!" Katrina hissed, rubbing her arm.

I rolled my eyes and quietly snuck around Ace and Smoker, and silently followed Luffy and his crew. But I was sadly interrupted when my usual klutzy self returned and I fell over my own feet, just as a large billowing wave of fire began hurdling towards me. I screamed and clamped my eyes shut, awaiting the blow.

* * *

**Silent: *gasp* CLIFFY! Well, kinda. This chapter was sorta rushed, and jumbled together. And I barely had time to reread it before posting it. So if you get totally and utterly lost or confused or find spelling/grammar issues, just let me know. I wrote most of this at 2-4 in the morning. So my mind was all "Bluuuuuuuuurgh" and shiz.**

**Katherine: Your mind is always "Bluuuuuuuuurgh" and shiz. Don't lie to the readers.**

**Silent: *gives her a raspberry* MEANIE! Number 23 your a meanie!**

**Katherine: Oh for the love of-*sigh* Never mind...**

**Silent: *Shrugs* Well whatever, I need my rest, its 2 in dah morning and my OC's are tiring me out. G'night y'all, Merry Christmas and a very happy New Years!**

**_Oh! And for those of you who still remember the true meaning of Christmas, good for you! Jesus came to the Earth as a baby born in a manger in a stable from the virgin Mary's womb. He came here from heaven to save all of the sinful people and deliver hearts to God. I myself am a Christian, though I don't exactly put myself in the position of proclaiming myself as a follower and preacher of the Lord. If anyone finds my statement offensive I am very sorry. But Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!_**


End file.
